The present disclosure relates to a seal, and more particularly to a seal cartridge for a starter-generator.
Aircraft powered by gas turbine engines often include a mechanically driven accessory gearbox which connects to accessory systems such as an electrical starter-generator. A seal cartridge is typically located within the starter-generator to provide a rotational seal for a shaft arrangement which interconnects the accessory gearbox and the starter-generator.
Although effective during normal operation, the seal cartridge must survive an aircrew initiated mechanical decouple of the starter-generator from the accessory gearbox. Such an aircrew initiated mechanical decouple may be performed in response to, for example, a starter-generator failure which may otherwise operate as a drag upon the accessory gearbox and the engine.